


Anticipation and Interruption

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, First Kiss, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2018, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Molly and Sherlock want to push their relationship to the next level but interruptions abound.





	Anticipation and Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiebuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/gifts).



> Prompt from Katiebuttercup for Molly Hooper Appreciation week for first kiss. Title inspired by Jane Austen titles due to the nature of the fic.

Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes sat on the sofa in 221b Baker Street, an impasse reached.

“So…” Molly started but cannot find the words yet.

“Yes...well,” Sherlock struggled out. “We know we love each other, that much is confessed. But...all this time between us. It makes things...cumbersome.”

He sighed through his nose, took her hand, and looked down at it comfortably placed in his, “I feel I should know what to do now. I should just kiss you, but that feels clumsy and rushed for some reason.”

“I would love that...but Let’s just take this one step at a time,” Molly sighed happily and smiles, rubbing Sherlock’s palm with her thumb.

“Thank you, Molly,” Sherlock breathed out in relief. “Dinner then?”

She grinned, “Yes...finally.”

Dinner at Angelo's went well, at times awkward but it ended with flirting and smiles. Sherlock found himself watching her lips.

He paid the bill, ignoring her protest to split the bill. Her top lip disappears when she is irritated he observed, but the bottom one becomes all the more prominent. He perplexed himself how quickly he let his thoughts stray to his teeth grazing it. He silently shook away those thoughts and smiled innocently as he finished paying the ticket.  

“It’s still early, would you like to go back to 221b or your flat?”, he asked plainly.

Molly smirked, raised an eyebrow, and teased, “So much for taking things one step at a time.”

His face fell and he scrunched it up, then sighed. “I...I didn’t mean we do _that._ I just, I just want to spend more time with you and talk.”

She placed a reassuring hand on his hand, stroking gently with her thumb, “I know...I was only teasing...” and she looked up capturing his gaze with hers, “Mostly.”

He ignored further straying of thoughts that suddenly threatened to derail their earlier agreement. _No need to rush this, you have time to get this right,_ he reminded himself.

Sitting in the cab on the way back to 221b, she watched his lips as well, oh so perfect and pursed as he typed on his mobile. How many times had she dreamed of kissing them? Too many to count and yet now that she can at any time, she hesitates. So different than her past. Honestly, she’d love to shag him right here in the cab the way he looks in that coat and scarf. But she refrained even hinting at those desires. _Let’s do this right,_ she thought.

Once out of the cab, and unlocking the door, Sherlock unconsciously paused before opening it. He and Molly locked eyes and neither find words to say, but their eyes tell the truth to each other.  Sherlock licks his lips and his eyes cast their gaze to her lips. He leaned down and Molly arched her head up to make for an easy target. Merely an inch was left when they both stopped and whirled their heads to see the source of screeching tires and sirens in the road beside them.

“Oi, double homicide! I need you both!” Greg Lestrade yelled, leaning out the passenger window as the vehicle slams its brakes. He shifted back in the car and then opened his door, stepped out and in the next step opened the back door. “At least a 7, Sherlock!” Lestrade smirked as he gestured to the back of the car.

Sherlock and Molly turned back to each other and smile wearily as they move apart.“Shall we?” she asked knowingly as she took his hand and lead him to the car.

“It better be an 8, or else” Sherlock pointed his leather gloved finger at Lestrade threateningly before sliding into the back seat beside Molly.

Lestrade snickered unphased. He shrugged, grinned and jumped back in the vehicle and they sped off to the scene.

 

**A week later at Molly’s flat**

 

Molly tiptoed back into the sitting room from the hallway.

“She is asleep, finally,” she quietly said and collapsed on the sofa beside Sherlock.

“I do not know how she stayed awake as long as she did, we stayed at the playground two hours,” Sherlock mused.

Molly leaned into his shoulder. “Well maybe at least that means she’ll stay asleep”

The room became suddenly very quiet to them both.

“So, would you like to watch some television or…” Sherlock began quietly.

Her hand slipped slowly into his, and he sensed every thread on her fingers as they glided across his. Her touch is warm as she squeezed his hand assuredly. “I really only want one thing, Sherlock,” she said darkly, her eyes matching.

“What is that, my Molly?” he asked softly. She leaned closer and he followed her movement.

The quiet is pierced by a scream.

Defeat settled in their faces and Molly leaned back to shift and go to Rosie. Sherlock pulled her back, and sweetly placed a kiss on her forehead, lingering his lips there for a moment before he shifted off the sofa and stood up.

“I will take care of her, and then I will take care of you,” he assured.

Molly’s cheeks went scarlet at his words and this delighted him. But he refocused to care of the screaming child.

Eventually, they both were attempting to soothe her and every moment she seemed settled she started again. In exhaustion, they sat her on the couch between them and turned on the telly. Rosie proceeded to fall asleep laid between Sherlock and Molly who also followed her in rest.

John arrived later and found the three sound asleep and smiled to himself and took a photo on his phone for later use.

 

**Another week later, St. Barts Hospital lab**

Molly and Sherlock sat at the same table, both intent in their tasks at their microscopes. Sherlock shifted and unbuttoned his jacket and returned his eye to the microscope. Molly saw this all from the corner of her eye and she couldn’t believe her own self, feeling her thoughts turn quickly as she saw him unbutton that button. She imagined that jacket slipping off, along with the shirt... _Ok, get a grip_ . The room suddenly became unbearably warm and she decided that the jumper along with her blouse is too much anyway. She slipped off her lab coat, and laid it on the stool, and peeled off her jumper. _Yes, that helps, now focus on your work,_ she thought as she slipped her lab coat back on.

Sherlock watched this all out of the corner of his eye and he stared at the same spot on the sample for a solid minute after she returned to her work, but not observing a thing. His mind slipped to images and thoughts of her. More than that jumper being helped off by him. _Focus,_ he chided himself.

But both of them looks up at the same time, and it was clear they shared the same thoughts as they both swallowed hard, and stared at each other.

“Molly, I think…” Sherlock started with a gulp but is quickly interrupted.

John Watson pushed his way into the room, with Greg Lestrade following right behind.

“I say there’s a case there,” John said plainly.

Lestrade huffed, “Oh my God, John. It's suicide. Clear as day.”

John sniffed, “Did you see those relatives? Especially the brother in law, God I could almost say he was giddy.”

 

Molly and Sherlock frowned at the two men and their conversation. Both wondered why they had to be privy to it and especially at this moment.

“I think have some experience in sussing these things out. The family had alibis,” Lestrade reminded John.

Sherlock cleared his throat loudly, but he was ignored. So he shrugged off the other two and turned his attention back to Molly.

“As I was saying... trying to say,” he started but then John was by his side patting his arm. Sherlock stared down at his hand incredulously.

“Would you like to get in on this, Sherlock? I think its a 6 or could be” John said but Lestrade cut him off.

“It's a 4 at best. The very best. It's suicide. The end. Quite literally,” Lestrade exasperated.

Molly wanted to know desperately if Sherlock was thinking the same thoughts she was. She wanted to know but now those two were yelling about a potential case that could derail all they had built up this evening tension wise. And she was not going to put up with it.

“Every. One. Out. Now.” she gritted her teeth, getting louder with each word.

Her teeth bared and shoulders squared were a sight, Sherlock couldn’t help but be turned on a bit.

“Oh...ok. Sure thing, Molly,” Greg nodded and moved toward the door, gesturing with his head for John to follow him.

John looked at Sherlock and then Molly, a half smirk finding its way to his lips. “Ah yes, let's go and discuss this in the morgue maybe, Greg? We’ll have another look at the body with the pathologist down there now.”

With that, the men were out the door and both Sherlock and Molly felt the weight of the unsaid between them again.

“Yes…Molly” Sherlock began quietly, standing up from his stool.

“Yes?” she asked, anticipation hanging in her voice.

“I was thinking,” Sherlock said but then hesitated to finish his thought.

Molly anticipated this and decided it was time to at least air what she thought was going on.

“We made this awkward, haven’t we?” she asked, standing off her stool toward him.

“I think we did,” he admitted with a slight smile.

“We elevated it more than it needed to be. I mean, it’s just kissing, right?” Molly asked, moving closer to him

“Yes…well,” Sherlock began inching closer to her, but she interrupted him

“I mean, it’s just us and we know how we feel and it doesn’t have to be that big of a deal,” Molly rambled, her nerves bubbling up to the surface.

“Well, I am…” Sherlock attempted to gain control of the conversation again but she cut in once again.

“I mean it’s just been years wanting to kiss those stupidly beautiful lips of yours,” she chattered on looking down at her feet.

“Molly. Wait...what” Sherlock furrowed his brow, but she continued.

“And ok, yes, you insulted my lips, but that was like 9 years ago. I mean obviously you are over that, right? Right, because you say you want to kiss me but yet here we are...” Molly rambles looking up at him, back down to her hands and then back to his face. Sherlock squinted his eyes and opens his mouth again, but she continued without a breath and hurried more with each word.  “...not kissing yet just standing here in the lab where we first met and I guess that could be romantic in a way, but still we should consider this is the lab and standards of…”

With that, her lips were silenced by his. He rushed the process and risked her teeth finding his lips. But his timing was impeccable and resulted in his lips resting perfectly on hers. The kiss was like a grounding, a direct connection to all the energy in him and allowing it to be harnessed. Like the last piece of the puzzle. They paused in the moment neither breathing or moving. Sherlock had made no plan beyond this and waited. Molly shifted first, sadly taking her lips off his.

“ Um yes standards of safety and cl…” she started again breathlessly.

He seized her lips with his once again and this time got his hands to her cheeks. She did not protest or attempt to speak again. She measured up to his enthusiasm quickly and pressed herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his back underneath his jacket. _God its better than I thought,_ they both thought to themselves.

Lost to the feeling of her lips caressing his, and her tongue meeting his in his mouth, he almost forgot where they were. But the noise of others in the hallway, loudly talking as they walked past the door stirred them both back to reality.  

But they did not separate except at the lips.

“So... do you want to go back to 221b or your flat?” Sherlock asked huskily, showing his intentions in his eyes as he captured and held her gaze.

Molly’s lips curl on one side and her eyes darken, she answers, “So much for taking things one step at a time.”

Sherlock laughed quietly, “I want to spend more time with you and I think we are both done talking, Molly.”

Molly grinned and bit her lip, “My flat is closer.”

Sherlock bent his head again and covered her bottom lip with his lips and then his teeth. Hands slid down her neck and arms slowly, savoring the small shiver elicited. He clutched her hand and lead her to the door when they are met with Greg and John again.

“Hey!” Greg started.

“No,” Sherlock grunted.

“But it's…” John attempted.

“No way, going to go shag my boyfriend, thanks but no thanks! “ Molly answered as she passed the two men out the door.

They barely caught the audible groan from the two men as the door closed and they hurried away.  

 


End file.
